In Times of Trouble
by Leprechaun123
Summary: Sometimes all you need is a friend - [For a forum]


**Story Title: In Times of Trouble**

**School: Hogwarts**

**Theme: Felix Felicis**

**Prompt: Sirius Black [Main Character] (MAIN)**

**Potion Book [Object]**

**Begging [Action]**

**Year: 2 (Part-time student standing in)**

The storm raged outside of the stone walls that housed the staff and students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The rain battered against the window of the Gryffindor Common Room; the thunder rumbled and lightning flashed making the dark room scarier; the moon attempted to break through the black clouds. Inside the room, a single glow lit up the area. The orange flames flicked shadows onto the walls; the black contrasting with the bright gold. The fire crackled in the large red and gold room, outlining a single silhouette sitting alone on the sofa. The shadow flicked back and forth through the pages of the potion book perched upon their knee. The rustling of the pages grew louder and more frantic, as the figure got more _frustrated._

Finally, the book went flying across the room as it was chucked in anger. It landed at the portrait hole just when the entrance opened. It landed at two trainer-clad feet, the ends of light blue jeans shaking slightly above them. Two bright green eyes glanced down at the book, before peering around the room, the lightning flash illuminating the hunched figure with his head in his hands. Lily tilted her head, staring down at the book and mused over her options.

After a particularly loud roar of thunder, she reached a decision and put her plan in action. She scooped the book up off the floor, made her way over to the sofa and dropped it softly beside Sirius's covered head. He lifted his head at the weighty bounce and his stormy eyes met a concerned emerald gaze. He took a deep breath and _fixed_ a forced smile on his face.

"Miss Evans, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Sirius attempted to make polite conversation. Lily raised an eyebrow at him, her face settling into an amused look before she gestured towards the book innocently lying on the sofa, waiting to be used.

"Well, Mr Black," Lily responded with the same formal tone, "I was merely attempting to enter the dorms after patrol, but I was suddenly attacked by a _flying _potions book. Quite a new experience really. I've never seen one fly before." As Lily spoke, a sheepish look fell across Sirius's face and he began to chew on his lip.

"Sorry, Lily. I didn't think anyone would be coming in," Sirius apologised.

"It's alright. It landed at my feet, so it didn't actually hit me." She walked around the sofa and plopped down beside him. Her voice dropped to a softer tone, "Sirius, what's wrong? Can I do anything to help?" Sirius shook his head.

"No, I'm fine. I just need to focus on this essay, but I can't wrap my head around it." He attempted to dismiss her. That, however, did _not_ work. She merely moved closer and gave him a calculating look.

"Since when do you care about your studies?" She questioned him.

"Since McGonagall told me I was close to failing at Potions due to my grades being too low," Sirius muttered. Lily's eyebrows shot up.

"What? Have you told the other boys yet?" She asked. Sirius shook his head in defeat.

"No. Why would I? It's my own stupid fault. I made a piss out of the year," He muttered angrily. Lily made a quick decision.

"So, what do you need to pass?" She quizzed.

"At least, an A would pull my average up. An E would be better, but I'll not get that." Sirius groaned before flinging himself back on the sofa. Lily huffed before spotting the unwanted essay perched on the edge of the sofa, slowly sliding onto the floor. She gripped the edge of it, pulled it towards her and began to read the portion that was written.

"Felix Felicis… consists of murtlap tentacle… eggshell… gold in colour… six months to brew… side effects include…" she murmured to herself, nodding along as she read. Suddenly, she yanked Sirius's arm and pulled him into a sitting position beside her. She waved the sheet of paper at him. "This is good. Could do with a few tweaks but it's good, _nonetheless_. It's not long enough either. Just begin to explain the potion." She dragged the large potions book over and placed it on her knee, flicking to the portion on Felix Felicis. "See this bit? Just expand on it in your essay. And for the ingredients, explain why those particular ingredients," She pointed out another bit in the book; details of the actual ingredients, where they're found and what they are used for.

Sirius read the details that she had pointed out.

"Thank you, Lily," he said sincerely. Lily gave him a slight smile before grinding her teeth in thought.

"Let me help, _please_," she pleaded.

"No, no. You've already done plenty. I must do this myself or I'll never learn." He insisted.

"Please, I'll be a good help. You can pick my brain, if you have any issues," She implored. Her face held an expression which would not have looked out of place on Sirius in his other form.

"Really, it's fine. It's late. You should go back to bed." His statement was punctuated with a roar of thunder. Lily jumped before bracing herself for the flash of lightning, staring at the floor in _terror._ Sirius tilted his head questioningly at her. The flash of lightning illuminated the fear on her face. A flash of realisation crossed Sirius's mind. He tilted her chin to look at him and held it in place with his thumb and forefinger.

"Are you scared of storms?" He asked softly.

"No," Lily answered with a quiver in her voice. Sirius's eyes stared deep into hers, searching for the answer he knew was there. "Yes…" she whispered. Sirius gave her a tight smile and looked down at the parchment in front of him. He retracted his hand and picked up a forgotten-about quill.

"So when you say _explain_…" Sirius trailed off before giving her a pointed look. She smiled gratefully at him and turned towards the piece of homework.

"Well…" She began to clarify what she meant and pointed at different pieces. As Sirius watched her talk her way through the essay, he knew he had made the right choice. After all, _what_ are friends for but to help in times of trouble?

It took them three hours, Sirius detailing every little piece of the essay _until _Lily accepted it. Their heads were bent over the parchment; red blending into black; straight mixing with wavy. Their voices fell to hushed whispers as the hours ticked on. Eventually, eyes shut and bodies curled around the edge of the table and the arm of the sofa. The storm clouds passed and they were woken up by the sunlight streaming in the window. Blue skies filled the view; the troubled weather from yesterday forgotten about already. And on that bright, glorious Spring morning, Sirius Black handed in his final essay for potions, with bated breath.

It took two weeks. Two weeks before Old Sluggy returned those essays. Two weeks of anticipation and frustration. Two weeks of glaring at his head in the hopes of communicating that those papers needed to come back. The days dragged past. The other Marauders were confused as to why at the end of every Potions class, Lily patted Sirius on the arm with a sympathetic look plastered on her face. Finally, the day came when Professor Slughorn waddled into the classroom, a pile of essays tucked under his arm. Sirius fidgeted in anticipation. When he received his parchment back, he didn't open it until he was outside the classroom; Lily standing holding her breath beside him. Sirius opened the parchment and his face lit up in _glee._

"My dear Lily, you are a genius," Sirius grinned, brandishing his potions essay towards her. She grabbed it and noted the E on the paper, her face growing a grin to match Sirius's.

"I believe you'll find that was all you. I knew you _could_ do it and you didn't even need the Felix Felicis," Lily responded proudly before giving him a tight squeeze. Sirius hugged her back. He had never been more thankful for his short temper, the flight of a Potions book and a sixth year afraid of storms.


End file.
